No te metas conmigo
by Melianne Kementari
Summary: [Human AU] Crowley tiene planes para esa noche, pero uno de sus vecinos tiene su propia opinión al respecto. ¿Qué sucederá finalmente? Quedan invitados a leer este one-shot.


**Buenos presagios, su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino que a Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman.**

* * *

Crowley compró algunas provisiones de vino para su fiesta de esa noche. Como el hombre exigente que era, seleccionó lo mejor de cada cepa, y de acuerdo a los plazos, recibió sus cajas justo para el gran día, o mejor dicho, la gran noche que pasaría junto a su pareja Aziraphale. Una vez que los proveedores llegaron, se mantuvo ocupado revisando que las provisiones fueran las correctas; firmó el recibo y subió corriendo con ansias por lo que iba a suceder esa noche. Consciente de que a su amado le gustaba ir muy lento, se aseguró de que las cosas marcharan de tal modo que se sintiera cómodo, y supuso que dar un nuevo paso con ayuda de un incentivo en medio de una atmósfera cálida sería lo adecuado.

Mientras pensaba en todo eso, una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, pero al llegar a la puerta de su apartamento, esa sonrisa se esfumó: dos de sus cajas estaban destruidas y algunas de las botellas estaban rotas, por lo que también había vino derramado. De la sorpresa, pasó al enfado. Todo en menos de un minuto. Se dispuso a llamar a los proveedores para exigir explicaciones; no estaba dispuesto a ocupar ni su tiempo ni su dinero en comprar cosas defectuosas, mas no le fue lo bien que esperaba, ya que todas las líneas estaban ocupadas, y los minutos pasaban sin que la situación cambiara, lo que lo hizo enojarse más. En su enojo, volvió a salir de su apartamento paseándose de un lado a otro, y cuando fijó la vista al suelo, vio un hacha de tamaño mediano y mango lila a un costado de las cajas. Nunca antes la había visto, de eso estaba seguro. Al recogerla, lo primero que notó fue que había dos iniciales grabadas en el mango: G.A. La sospecha comenzaba a formarse en su mente, pero para estar seguro, fue hacia el conserje y le dijo en tono casual:

\- Encontré esto en el pasillo y no sé de quién es. ¿Hay alguien acá cuyas iniciales sean G.A?

\- Voy a buscar – respondió el conserje para leer de manera veloz en un cuaderno escrito a mano mientras Crowley miraba a todos lados con impaciencia - ¡Lo tengo! El único residente de este edificio que responde a esas iniciales es el señor Gabriel Archangel…

Crowley levantó su ceja de manera triunfal.

-… si quiere, puede dejar el objeto acá y yo se lo entrego – sugirió el conserje.

\- No es necesario, yo se lo puedo entregar. Vive al frente mío – respondió Crowley con una sonrisa extraña.

El conserje levantó los hombros sin notar nada raro y retomó sus labores.

* * *

Crowley golpeó la puerta de su vecino del frente conteniendo las ganas de derribarla de una patada, y al escuchar ruidos del otro lado, llevó sus manos a su espalda.

-Anthony, qué sorpresa – dijo el hombre, de cabello castaño y ridículamente alto con sonrisa socarrona.

-Crowley para ti, Gabriel – respondió Crowley con la misma sonrisa - ¿Sabes? Hace unos instantes salí de casa y encontré parte de mis encargos recién comprados destruidos, lo que es una gran contrariedad. Por un instante creí que podría haberse tratado de una falla de la compañía, pero después de mucho pensarlo, se me ocurrió que tal vez, solo tal vez, este juguetito pudo ser el responsable – llevó sus manos adelante y mostró el hacha – Ahora bien, como esto no se pudo hacer por sí solo, me gustaría saber qué opinas al respecto.

Gabriel abrió los ojos de par en par al ver el hacha en manos de Crowley y se llevó una mano al cuello de su impecable camisa.

\- ¿Es idea mía, o estás nervioso? – preguntó Crowley avanzando de un modo amenazante.

\- No – alcanzó a responder Gabriel.

\- Pues yo que tú, lo estaría, ya que nadie más en este edificio tiene iniciales G.A, Gabriel Archangel.

Crowley avanzó de tal modo, que ya se encontraba en medio de la pulcra sala de estar de su vecino -¿¡Por qué diablos lo hiciste!?

\- ¡Está bien! ¡El hacha es mía y yo destruí tus cajas de vino! – respondió Gabriel exasperado.

\- ¡Ya lo había notado, genio!

\- ¡Lo hice porque estoy harto de tus fiestecitas y de todo el ruido que haces estando borracho con tu horrendo vino. Siempre que haces esos encargos es lo mismo: ruidos y escándalos!

\- ¿Ah sí? Y si soy tan escandaloso, ¿Entonces por qué nadie más ha reclamado? ¡Eres el único de todo este puñetero edificio que reclama por mis "ruidos"!

\- Porque soy el único que no tiene sus oídos llenos de tierra que me impidan escuchar tu ruidosa existencia.

\- No exageres, ni siquiera escucho música a un volumen elevado. Los únicos problemas son que tienes oídos hiper desarrollados y escuchas hasta cuando cae una hoja en Asia, y que eres un aguafiestas que no soporta que los demás se diviertan. Aún no me explico cómo es que tienes novia.

\- Al menos mi novia es guapa, no como ese amanerado gordinflón al que llamas novio.

En una discusión, Crowley podía tolerar cualquier cosa, incluso que insultaran a su familia, pero si había algo que no transaba, era que insultaran a la persona más importante de su vida.

-Límpiate la boca antes de volver a insultar a Aziraphale – dijo Crowley con el fuego en su mirada, el frío metálico en su voz y moviendo el hacha de un lado a otro de un modo peligroso.

En ese momento, Gabriel sintió el verdadero terror.

* * *

Horas después, una mujer de baja estatura y cabello negro ingresó al apartamento de Gabriel gracias a que tenía su propio juego de llaves. Al entrar, vio el habitualmente ordenado apartamento del castaño hecho un desastre, los muebles y adornos rotos, y las ventanas sin cortinas.

-¿Pero qué…? – se preguntó la mujer, más sorprendida que asustada mientras caminaba por la estela destructiva presente.

Al entrar a la habitación de Gabriel, lo que vio la dejó anonadada: el hombre estaba vestido con harapos y con los brazos atados… en un columpio de dudosa reputación que se elevaba sobre su cama, y en su frente estaba escrito con plumón la palabra AGUAFIESTAS.

-¡Gabriel! ¿Se puede saber qué demonios pasó aquí?

-Beel, cariño – respondió Gabriel nervioso y asustado – Qué bueno que llegaste.

Apenas Beel dio dos pasos más, sus pies se tropezaron con una liga, un látigo, esposas y un sostén blancos… que no eran suyos.

-Vaya, no sabía que los juegos fuertes eran lo tuyo – dijo Beel mostrándole sus hallazgos a Gabriel - ¿Para esto querías que llegara? ¿Para que supiera que te gusta jugar con otras cuando no estoy?

-Cariño, no es lo que tú crees – respondió Gabriel.

\- ¿Ah no? Pues eso ya lo veremos… dijo Beel con la furia concentrada en su mirada.

-¡BEEL, NOOOOOOOOO! – se escuchó el grito ahogado de Gabriel a lo lejos.

* * *

-¿Qué fue eso, querido? – preguntó Aziraphale, sentado en el sofá con una copa de vino.

\- Nada, amor– respondió Crowley.

-¿Estás seguro? Porque estoy seguro de haber oído un grito ahogado, solo que no sé de donde vino.

-Tal vez alguno de mis vecinos está jugando sucio, si sabes a qué me refiero.

-Si tú lo dices. Sea como sea, salud, por este nuevo encuentro – dijo Aziraphale.

-Por este nuevo encuentro- respondió Crowley guiñando un ojo de ese modo seductor que derretía a Aziraphale.

Ambos chocaron sus copas de vino con suavidad.

Esa era una gran noche para Crowley.

* * *

**Buen díaa, amigos lectores, este es mi primer universo alterno, y de paso, primera vez que escribo a Gabriel, al que no me costó nada imaginar como el vecino odioso xD. En fin, espero que les haya gustado, y recuerden, los reviews son alimento para el alma.**


End file.
